


Betrayed

by JacobsHunter



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Gen, John gets scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: "I should be fighting like hell to kill you. You took my brother's life. Knowing Jacob, he would say it was a sacrifice to keep me and Joseph safe. But how, when he's dead? How, when the biggest threat isn't even you?"





	Betrayed

John ran until his lungs burned in the mountain air. Jacob hadn’t answered in radio in fifteen minutes. That wasn’t normal. The gunshots John heard didn’t help things. He had to help his big brother. He had to. After everything Jacob had done for him, he couldn’t let him fight alone. He couldn’t leave him there at the risk of losing him.

He turned a corner and saw Jacob resting on a rock.

“Jacob! Shit, I came as soon as I... Jacob?”

He stared, waiting for the red head to respond. But nothing. He realized that Jacob wasn’t breathing, and his heart started racing. No, no, no. Jacob was unconscious. That’s all. There’s no way the deputy killed him. There just isn’t.

“Jacob,” he questioned, stepping closer. “Jacob, wake up. Wake up. The project needs you. You can’t leave us.”

But the veteran never moved. John could see all the blood on the ground, and his eyes burned with tears. This had to be a dream. A really bad dream. Jacob was the strongest man he knew. Nothing could hurt him.

He hesitantly checked for a pulse, and the dam broke.

Jacob had fallen to the deputy. And John had been too late to save his brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stormed into the church, his rage boiling over. They were supposed to be safe. Unharmed. The voice Joseph was hell bent on listening to had said so. It had said they would all see Eden.

“John,” Joseph greeted, only to have the bloodstained coat thrown at him.

“That’s our brother’s blood,” John snarled. “Jacob was killed. By the deputy. You said we would be unharmed!”

Joseph just stared at the bloodied coat, and John couldn’t stop himself from speaking.

“Jacob was the strongest of us! He kept us safe! All of us! For so long! He sacrificed his sanity to keep us and the project safe! And for what?! For him to be killed by a rookie and for you to stand there silent?! Are you gonna do the same when the deputy kills me?! Just stand there quiet and then erase us from your mind?!”

“I would never-“

John couldn’t stop himself from kicking a pew. Damn it all! He felt... angry, sad, vulnerable, alone. But he also felt betrayed. Betrayed by the deity he believed in. Betrayed by Joseph and his lack of emotion.

Betrayed by Jacob, even though he knew it was Jacob’s fault.

“Jacob lacked faith-“

“Don’t,” he ordered, his voice low and hard.

“He rejected God. He rejected my teachings-“

“Because you sound like our father!” John slung a hymn book, barely missing Joseph’s head. “You’ve become so much like him, but without the violence! You talk like him, you think like him, and it broke Jacob to see that! YET HE STAYED! Because he believed in us!”

Joseph stared, and John just shook his head. Joseph never saw. He never saw all that Jacob did. He never saw the battles Jacob fought every day. He never saw the damage that was being done to their older brother. He saw the soldier, but he never saw the child that was forced to grow too fast.

“He stayed because he couldn’t lose us again. He stayed because keeping us safe meant more to him than anything. He just wanted us safe and together again. And for that, he died. And we’re next, don’t you see that? The deputy will come to the Valley, and they’ll kill me too. Then to the river, and kill Faith. And finally, they’ll come here.”

“If we simply strengthen our faith-“

He stormed for the doors. Enough was enough. He couldn’t listen to Joseph tear down Jacob’s sacrifice anymore. He couldn’t listen to him talk like Jacob brought this on himself.

He couldn’t let Joseph get himself killed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stood in front of the Whitetails bunker, just waiting. Christ, if he had known it would come to this, he’d have never wasted so much time and money. He’d have kept everyone at arm’s length.

The door opened, and what was left of the Whitetails flooded out, lead by the deputy.

He was honestly stunned that he wasn't shot dead right then. Maybe they saw he was unarmed. He wasn't really sure. He kept his eyes on the deputy, his heart racing still. Would this little ball of wrath help him? He still had Deputy Hudson in his bunker, and once he was sure that he'd be spared, he'd let her go. But he wanted that reassurance. He wanted to know that he could work out some deal.

He wanted to make sure Joseph would be stopped.

He ignored Tammy and Wheaty, and with shaking hands, removed his belt. The deputy raised an eyebrow, but he stayed silent. The custom belt buckle, one he had been so proud of, was detached, and he flung it to the dirt. Then he reached for his earring. It soon joined the belt buckle, and he let the mask drop.

He was scared to death, and turning to his brother's killer for help.

"I should hate you," he began softly. "I should be fighting like hell to kill you. You took my brother's life. Knowing Jacob, he would say it was a sacrifice to keep me and Joseph safe. But how, when he's dead? How, when the biggest threat isn't even you?"

The deputy motioned for everyone to lower their guns, and to John's relief, they did.

"I killed your brother, and yet you come to me cause you're finally seeing the light?"

"Yes. Please. I'll cooperate. Just... get Joseph the help he needs."


End file.
